


[Podfic] In Our Bedroom After the War

by Twilight_Angel



Category: Tin Man (2007)
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 11:06:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11334465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twilight_Angel/pseuds/Twilight_Angel
Summary: Part one: After the O.Z. is saved, there's nowhere for Cain to go but home.Part two: They all assume that Glitch wants his mind back, so Glitch assumes that's what he wants too.Part three: How do you build a life when you can't remember what came before?





	[Podfic] In Our Bedroom After the War

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [In Our Bedroom After the War (Part One)](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/303228) by Camm Shenylle. 
  * Inspired by [In Our Bedroom After the War (Part Two)](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/303231) by Camm Shenylle. 
  * Inspired by [In Our Bedroom After the War (Part Three)](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/303234) by Camm Shenylle. 



> Not a new podfic, I'm importing my podfics into AO3. 
> 
> Originally posted in June 2008.

**[MP3](http://jinjurly.com/audfiles/inourbedroom.zip)**

46:00

Until the Archive is at 100%, all of my podfics can be found [here.](http://www.mediafire.com/?8abb6c3txy6rb)


End file.
